


One More Bite

by Graham (GrahamKellis)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Sidgeno spookfest 2019, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamKellis/pseuds/Graham
Summary: Sid and Geno’s Halloween Art





	One More Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).

For Spookfest 2019

For Batik !


End file.
